Love of a twin
by SlythendorGirl
Summary: Could things get more stressful? First, she had to change her last name, transfer schools, and send weekly updates to a person she was trying to run from. Now, she's trying to keep her secret hidden, and keep everyone at the school safe. (The title might change)


**Ok...so hi :)**

**This isn't my first story on here, but it is my first on this account. Anyways, I'm goin to have a bit of mystery about some things at first, and I'm sorry if I don't really approach it right :/**

**This is an OC/George or OC/Fred story. I haven't really decided if I want her with one or the other...or possibly both so bear with me. (Also I might not catch all errors. If you catch any let me know and I will correct it)**

**I don't own the HP people, or any of the original story I might include. I do own my charters, and the rest of the story**

* * *

I had known it was going to be crazy difficult to get into the school since I was 16. Changing my name had been easy, but I didn't want to do it. Now, walking in through the doors to the great hall, I was scared as hell. The constant chatter that I had heard before, stopped instantly when I was noticed.

My eyes were drawn from the floor when an old, wise looking man stood from the table at the front of the room. "Ah, well you must be the, how would you say, transfer student? Am I correct, Minerva?" The woman that had escorted me in, stopped and I scrambled to not run into her. "She certainly is, Albus." The professor motioned for me to come forward. "Normally, a student gets sorted into their specific house at the age of 11, at their first year here. You are a very rare exception, Miss Tyler." A few murmurs were heard then. "Now, it is time to find out what house you belong in." McGonagall lifted an old, worn out hat off of the podium in front of me. I walked up to her, hoping it wasn't too obvious that I was scared to death. She set the hat on my head, then stepped back. "Well, this is very peculiar, indeed. So many...interesting things running through this young mind." I glared up at the thing on my head. 'You and I both know that I know what you're supposed to be doing here. And there is no reason for you to tell my personal information.' 'Ahh, yes yes. There is an obvious choice for you to avoid controversy, but I see that it would be better for future events for you to be in-' "Slytherin!"

My mouth dropped wide open. I had kind of expected that, honestly, but I had tried to think I'd end up somewhere else. The table to the far right of the room cheered, more than likely just happy that no one else got me. I happily handed the sorting hat back to the professor. The slow walk to the table was nerve-wracking. The looks I was getting were a mix of hatred, lust, curiosity, and then just blank stares. I sat by a friendly looking guy. He had a little devious glint in his olive eyes, but he didn't seem too dangerous. "'Ello, lovely. What would your name happen to be?" Taking in his darkened skin tone, and mischievous demeanor, I decided that he was decent enough. "My name is Dilanah Tyler." He nodded. "Zambini" I looked from him over to the food that had appeared, and boredly picked at some weird kind of bread. "So they don't have first names here, then." He chuckled awkwardly. "Blaise is my first name," He put his arm on the table as he turned more towards me. "Now, Dilanah, where have you been instead of Hogwarts? It's not everyday that we have a transfer. You might say its a tad bit weird." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "First of all, it's Tyler to you. Or Miss Tyler, if you're feeling proper." Pushing my plate forward, I stood. "Secondly, no one here has the right to know where I have been as it is NO ONE'S BUSINESS!" I ended up shouting the last bit before a stormed out of the Great Hall.

Admittedly, I did feel slightly guilty for snapping like that. He really didn't deserve that reaction. My anger stared to fade the longer I walked, and that's when I really started to realize. "I have no clue where I'm at." I looked around at the stone walls. Pictures covered most of the walls, along with a few tapestries, and a few scattered windows. "How do I always manage to get lost somewhere?" I asked myself out loud. "Tis an issue that many a damsel has encountered." I jumped and spun around looking for the owner of the voice. "Over here, Madame. Here on the wall" I froze. Slowly my eyes scanned the wall. Letting out a small "Oh" as I laid eyes on the man, or should I say painting, that spoke. "Greetings, fair lady. I am sir Posious." "What a dreadful name, sir." He laughed as he walked through the frames to the one next to me. I marveled as he changed size with the frame. "Yes, well, my parents didn't seem to be very pleased at hearing that my mother was expecting. But enough about me, Madame, where were you supposed to be heading?" I sighed, and combed my hair back from my face. "Honestly, I should be headed to the dungeons to the Slytherin house. I just," I sat against the opposite wall, and looked up at him. "I don't feel like dealing with people. You know?" He smiled knowingly. "We'll it's a good thing that I know of a room that very few souls know of. It also just happens to be around that corner there." He motioned to the left, then stood from the odd chair in the painting. "If you would follow me, dear damsel, I shall lead you to the room of requirement."

After he lead me to the room, he told me how to enter its hidden door. I was thankful when he told me that once I entered, I could choose to hide the door so no one could barge in. Though, I was actually a little surprised when I walked through the door. All I had thought of was somewhere to call my own.

I looked around the rather large room. There was a big bed against the back wall, with dark red blankets and pillows. To the right side of the room was a door to what I assumed was the bathroom. There was also a desk and a bookshelf filled with books, on the right wall. To the left side of the room was a fireplace that had a very comfy looking couch and two chairs in front of it. I walked over to one of the two windows on either side of the bed. Opening the window, I whistled a little tune. I didn't have to wait long before my gorgeous barn owl came flying into view. "Did you miss me, Breya?" She landed on my knee, and then shook herself, fluffing her feathers up as she looked away from me. I laughed, "Now don't be that way, you punk." I held a treat out for her, and that seemed to change her mind instantly. She snatched the treat, and flew over to the desk.

I knew I had a letter to write. I knew I had to tell him where I was, and make weekly updates. I just didn't want to. I didn't feel like he really needed to know. I hated this whole situation I had been put in. The worst part was that Dumbledore has worked all of this through his plans also. Sighing, I made my way to the desk, and sat in the chair. I scribbled a quick note explaining I was ok, and that I had people caring for me. Not mentioning exactly where I was, or who those 'people' were, made me feel a little better. "Breya, I need you to take this to our old home." She twittered indignantly, and puffed herself up again. "How did I manage to get the only owl with a personality?" I chuckled a I tied the folded note to her leg. "I just need it to get there. Try to avoid the wreck of a man." I stroked her soft feathers. "I don't know what I would do if he hurt you." She tilted her head, then made a weird chirping noise. With that, she flew out the window.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. She'll deal with more students and stuff in the next chapter.**

**Feel free to review :) & thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
